Sasori
'Sasori '''is an antagonist of the Shonen Jump Series Naruto. Background At a young age Sasori became an orphan who lost both of his parent who would then later be adopted by Sakumo Hatake, the war veteran soldier and father of Kakashi Hatake and be cared by grandmother Chiyo. It would be later than that Chiyo would teach Sasori how to build puppets, however even though Sasori is very good at making puppets he began to be rather cold and distant ever since he created puppets. The puppets were so deadly Sasori would later be nicknamed "''Sasori Of The Red Sand". However, Sasori devised a plan a way to convert human corpses into puppets just so he can access the secret abilities. He would later leave the Village Hidden In Sand after secretly killing the Third Kazekage by making him into a human puppet. Later on, Sasori created a puppet body to house his heart and achieve his ideal sense of immortality. After defeating Konan in combat, Sasori joined the Akatsuki, a team lead by the infamous villainous Pain. Powers & Abilities *'Master Puppeteer: '''Considered to be one of the best users of puppeteer in Sungakure as he can make living puppets out of humans and is the only one who can create puppets out of human corpse. He made 298 puppets and knows every single trick and preparation in every puppet he created. *'Master Poisner: 'Sasori is also very skilled at making lethal poison. His poison are so lethal that even Sakura Haruno, a female expert medic, couldn't figure out the antidote. *'Chakra: 'A form of spiritual energy found in all living things. Sasori can channel chakra into his feet to walk on water and sheer surface and controls the four nature: Water, Earth, Fire, Wind and Lightning. It can increase running speed and is lethal if fully supplied. **'Sand Clone: 'Like Gaara, Sasori can create perfect sand clones that can be used as decoys or a replacement to avoid attacks. If enough force hits the sand clone, it will disperse. **'Chakra Threads: 'Sasori can use chakra to create threads and can surpress chakra to make them invisible. He can use it to manipulate objects. ***'Puppet Performance: Skillful Achievement with a Human Body: 'By using the chakra threads, he can use a person's body to control them. Origanally used it to control corpses on battlefields. However, it requires coorperation from both parties in order to control a living person. He can also use it control others by force is the victim are too weak to fight back if skilled enough to use it. **'Prepared Puppet: Eight Waves Of Needles: 'One of his puppets Hiruko shoots a rapid stream of senbon that are coated in poison. **'Puppet Technique: Prosphetic Arm Senbon: 'Hiruko shoots it's left arm that launches poison-coated senbon in all directions. **'Thousand Hands Manipulation Force: 'The third Kazekage can open up its left arm to summon dozens of massive extendable arms. It can shoot out a large amount of poisoned Kunai as well as the arm able to move pretty fast to suprise Sakura and break solid rock. **'Iron Sand: 'One of the Third Kazekage's signature ability. By using magnet release he can manipulate iron sand. Though one of the downside to it is that the sand clogs the metal parts of the Third Kazekage. ***'Iron Sand Drizzle: 'The sand from the Third Kazekage can take the form of a bullet and fires at high speeds, as the direction of the bullet as well as the speed is control by Magnet Release. ***'Iron Sand Gathering Assault: 'Can gather iron sand and forms it into wings for flight and creates large and heavy objects. It is strong enough to destroy solid rock and damage surroundings. ***'Iron Sand World Method: 'Sasori creates a sphere of branching spikes out. The spikes are capable of moving tht has enough force to shatter ground and move irregularly and surround it's victim to trap them. **'Red Secret Technique Performance Of A Hundred Puppets: 'By releasing 100 chakra strings, he can control 100 puppets. With this, he can use the puppets to rush opponents and win via attrition. Though the more puppets he loses, the more it aloows Sasori to focus more on the remaining puppets. Equipment *'Kunai: 'A lethal versatile combat knife used for close range combats. *'Senbon: 'Sasori owns metal needles with a point on both ends. Even though it's smaller than a kunai and a shuriken, it makes it hard to see for the opponent and is hard to dodge. With this, it is use to incapitate opponents by striking their pressure points. *'Poison: 'Sasori himself created poison. With it, it takes effectively instantly and can leave the victims paralysed. It is so lethal that even a single scratch can literally be lethal and is an instakill the target for three days. Wuth this, his poison are coated to everything like Iron Sand, Kunais, Senbons etc,. *'Hiruko: 'His favoured puppet, Hiruko uses it's armour and uses it for disguise. Its tail is coated in poison and its shell is used for protection. *'Third Kazekage: '''Another one of Sasori's favourite puppets. It's one of the strongest Kazekage in Sunagakure, it is strong enough to break Hiruko's tail and solid rock. It can can release a poisonous cloud, and one it releases a bunch of blades and the other releases a buzzsaw. Despite being turn into Sasori's puppet, it still retains the ability of Iron Sand. Alternate Forms Puppet Form Sasori can change his body into a puppet, with it his core is the only thing alive and he can be place into another puppet. His hips gain rather sharp blades that spins so fast for combat. His wire cable can be use for combat for piercing that its so fast at piercing that it pierces Sakura Haruno, it can also reasemble itself if the part of his body seperated. He also has a flamethrower in his palms for burning the opponet as its hot enough to melt rock. He also can shoot streams of water coming out of his palm as well as it can shoot at extreme high pressure, and it can be narrow down to cut through solid rock. Feats Strength *The The Third Kazekage is strong enough to break Hiruko's poison-coated tail and solid rock. Speed *Had no issue keeping up with Deidara and Sai when resurrected. *So fast that he startled Sakura Haruno after she broke Hiruko. *Can block and dodge punches from Kankuro's suprise attacks. *Capable of moving the Third Kazekage at high speed that Chiyo has toruble at reacting to it. *Managed to replace himself before Chiyo can land a hit on him. *Deflected multiple Kunais while looking at the other way. Durability *In his puppet form, feels no pain at all. *Tank punches from Sakura Haruno. *Took hits from Sai. Skill *Succesfully killed the Third Kazekage, one of most strongest Kazekage in Sunagakure. *Can produce poison so lethal that not even Sakura Haruno can find the antidote to it. *Destroyed an entire nation to himself. *Effortlessly defeated Kankuro. *Was one of the greatest Sunagakure's ninja. *Created many powerful puppets. Weaknesses *Like most Naruto characters, has limited chakra. *It's a bit harder for him to control multiple puppets at once. *More of a long range combatant. *He will instantly die of his living flesh core is destroyed. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Naruto Category:Shōnen Jump Category:Anime/Manga Characters Category:Poison Users Category:Ninja Category:Completed Profiles Category:Ground Manipulators Category:Thread Users Category:Knife Wielders Category:Characters with Alternate Forms Category:Clone Users